Making crafts, particularly pottery or sculpting, can be messy and difficult for those with limited dexterity, like children. Many conventional pottery systems involve multiple components that can be difficult to operate and require a considerable amount of manipulation of the molding material to create even simple items, such as cups or vases.
It would be desirable to have a system and method for making a craft that may overcome at least some of these problems with conventional pottery and sculpting systems.